beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Chao Xin
Chao Xin (チャウシン, Chau Shin) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He is a member of Team Wang Hu Zhong. He used to never battle seriously, thinking it was uncool to get serious about Beyblade, and instead, liked to hang out and fool around with his many fan girls. After he spawned a rivalry with Masamune Kadoya, Chao Xin becomes a far more serious beyblader, training at the Temple with his team and Blading fiercely with his Beys; Virgo ED145ES and Poison Virgo ED145ES. Physical Appearance Chao Xin has bluish-grey eyes and has reddish-brown hair and a tanned skin-tone, he is commonly referred to be very good looking by his adoring fan girls. He wears a teal shirt with yellow crests on the shoulders and his shirt also has buttons on it. Under the shirt is a black shirt. He also wears dark blue wrist bands. He wears a brown belt with yellow ovals on it. He also wears a blue belt on top of that. He wears white pants and black shiny boots. Personality Chao Xin was extremely arrogant, and always made himself out to be a cool, laid back blader who is a definite ladies' man. Chao Xin was all about appearance and how you present yourself to society, originally bearing this over Beyblading itself as a priority. Chao Xin can also be very uplifting and though he was always radical he is always trying to help people and their lookout on life when ridiculing them. This stubbornness was changed by his defeat to Masamune Kadoya, proving to him that hard work and preparation works well in the long run, inspiring Chao Xin's further love for Beyblade. After this, Chao Xin underwent a major personality change, losing most of his arrogance and becoming a much more socially uplifting person, advising both Dashan and Madoka with great success. Even so, his social skills still remain at their peak and comically he would be say the right quotes whenever Mei-Mei quotes something wrong Beyblade: Metal Masters Just the Third Man The World Championships begin and in China, the selection matches are withdrawn as the three strongest Bladers of the Beylin Temple; Dashan Wang, Chi-yun Li and Mei-Mei are decided to be the team. Chao Xin saw this as a opportunity to seize the spotlight as he defeated Mei-Mei to secure his spot on the Chinese Team, becoming a member of Team Wang Hu Zhong as the third member. Once the tournament began, Chao Xin refused to train with his team at the temple, feeling that his ego was enough to fuel his blading skills. He his found by Masamune Kadoya who Chao Xin and his fan girls had interrupted while he was Beyblading, forcing Masamune to challenge Chao Xin. Originally Chao Xin refused but as his leader, Dashan demanded he face Masamune and not discrace Wang Hu Zhong's name. Chao Xin regretfully accepts, but as an attention hog he decides to battle on the Great Wall of China. Chao Xin displays his skills in battle, overpowering Masamune at the start of the match. Masamune is able to drive himself beyond Chao Xin's ego using his love for Beyblading, but it is too far gone as Chao Xin is able to defeat him. Even though the battle ended in victory, Dashan scolds Chao Xin due to his lack of drive, feeling that he lucked out on their battle. Even so, Chao Xin still refuses to train at the temple and prepares for the first match against GanGan Galaxy in his rematch with Masamune, modifying his Virgo into a Poison Virgo. In the first round of the matchup between Wang Hu Zhong and GanGan Galaxy, Chao Xin faces Masamune once again. Chao Xin is far more concerned about Masamune's lack of appreciation for appearance then the match itself, but even after Masamune's drive once again surpasses Chao Xin's, Chao Xin's new Bey is able to overpower Striker. Masamune looks deep within beyond his drive and is able to shatter Chao Xin's defenses, forcing him to battle seriously. When Chao Xin finnaly discards his his concern for appearance, ironically it is too late as Masamune overpowers Virgo and takes the win for GanGan Galaxy. Supporting a New Legacy Chao Xin does some deep thinking while Chi-yun and Dashan battle, ultimatley being defeated in the end by Gingka Hagane, even after Tsubasa was defeated by Chi-yun. Dashan was deeply dissappointed by his defeat but it was Chao Xin who helped to reassure Dashan that the Legacy of Beylin temple is not ruined, and that Wang Hu Zhong can begin a new. Team Wang Hu Zhong bids a goodbye to their friends in GanGan Galaxy, and Chao Xin finally decides to train at Beylin. Their training pays off as they are entered into the Consolation tournament against all the other losing teams, in victory they are able to win a Wild Card spot which will allow the team to re enter the tournament. After gaining wind of GanGan Galaxy's defeat at the festival of Warriors, Wang Hu Zhong heads to Europe where they meet up with their struggling rivals. Chao Xin lends a hand with his old ladies man abilities, by helping Madoka rejoin and not give up on GanGan Galaxy. Once again, Chao Xin and his team help to train Wang Hu Zhong in arts of Team Work, and as if history repeats itself at the end of it, Team Wang Hu Zhong challenges GanGan Galaxy. Dashan and Chao Xin facing Gingka and Masamune while Chi-yun and Mei-Mei face Tsubasa and Yu Tendo. As proof of their training, Chao Xin and Dashan synchronizing incredibly in battle, able to easily out maneuver the Bladers who defeated them in the tournament. Even so this drives GanGan Galaxy to rise to the ranks and end the match in a draw. Both teams bid each other good luck in the next round, as Wang Hu Zhong heads into the consolation tournament to reclaim their spot in the tournament. Wang Hu Zhong successfully wins the Consolation Tournament, re entering the tournament as the Wild Card. They are set to battle Team Excalibur of Europe, Chao Xin teaming up with Mei Mei to battle Sophie and Wales in the first round. At the start of the match, Chao Xin and Mei-Mei are perfectly in sync and nearly overpower the twin Jewels until they show their true strength and easily dominates Wang Hu Zhong's tag team. This leaves Chi-yun to battle Klaus, who easily overpowers him and with two consecutive victories, Wang Hu Zhong is once again knocked from the tournament. They are not downed by their loss as they simply route for their friends in GanGan Galaxy. Wang Hu Zhong continues to route for GanGan Galaxy as they attend all of their matches other then their semi final battle in Brazil. At the final match they are ecstatic to see that GanGan Galaxy overcame the mysterious Star Breakers, winning the Tournament. In the ending ceremony, Team Wang Hu Zhong are the first to show and celebrate with the Japanese victors. This is when they are interrupted by several members of the tournament led by Dr. Ziggurat of Star Breakers. Their the Doctor announces the Spiral Force and his plan to sell this evil weapon. Team Wang Hu Zhong teams up with Wild Fang and GanGan Galaxy to thwart this effort, but by the time they arrive to Hades City to stop the Spiral Force, the city is launched above ground. They are unable to board as they are surrounded and instead the team hauls Dashan onto it in order to make sure that he continues, while Chao Xin and the rest of the team remain behind. After the spiral force is destroyed, the team bids their goodbyes to their friends and rejoins with Dashan before they return to the Beylin Temple in China. Beyblade: Metal Fury TBA Beyblades Virgo ED145ES: is Chao Xin's first Beyblade in the manga and anime. Poison Virgo ED145ES: is Chao Xin's second Beyblade in the anime. Beast Special Moves *'Fierce Lady Flash' : Chao Xin's first Special Move. He first used this move in episode 59 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Adamantine Hands' : Chao Xin's second Special Move. He first used this move in episode 59 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'100 Hit Fearsome Splendor' : Chao Xin's third Special Move. He first used this move in episode 60 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword' : Chao Xin fourth used this move on Masamune in episode 60 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. Battles Chao Xin is a powerful Beyblader who lets his arrogance cloud his potential. Chao Xin has shown a mastery for combining Martial Arts with Beyblading as was even able to defeat Masamune Kadoya in battle. Chao Xin also has a decent record as he has won most of his battles. He has 50% win percentage throughout the Metal Saga. Beybattles Quotes *"Stop, stop, girls! I'll sign autographs later!" *"Don't sweat it dude." *"My girls just wanted to see me flex my Beyblading muscles." Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Metal Fury Gv.JPG Beyblade: Shogun Steel MFB-Zero-G-beyblade-metal-fusion-35725442-500-281.jpg Trivia *Starting at MM040, Chao Xin seemed to get mad at Mei Mei when she says a quote wrong in a different way, such as "Girls Before Swine", but actually is said as "Pearls Before Swine". **He often has to correct her when she does this. *In Chinese, Chao Xin's name means "Superstar", which fits his popular reputation with the local girls. *He is one of the few characters to have his Bey's spirit change forms, others being Reiji Mizuchi and Ryuga. de:Chaoxin fr:Chao Xin Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:Supporting Characters